More states are conducting lotteries, and there are an ever increasing number of lotteries conducted by any given state or combination of states. As a result, lotteries as a whole have lost some of their novelty and appeal to the public. Moreover, most lotteries are conducted in such a manner that the players remain anonymous so it is not possible to communicate with the players about the lottery or to accumulate demographic information to be used to make the lotteries more attractive to existing players. It is a purpose of the present invention (i) to increase the perceived value of a lottery ticket; (ii) to attract new players to existing lotteries; (iii) to build a customer database of addressable players; and (iv) to communicate with players to encourage participation.